Dear You
by Serafiem
Summary: Dia tampan, berkecukupan, dan seiingatnya hidupnya dengan Jimin dan anak laki-lakinya baik-baik saja. Sampai nama Kim Taehyung terselip di kehidupannya. Taehyung siapa? Jungkook bingung, dia datang seenaknya lalu mengacaukan segalanya. "Kau gila-" "Ya, Karenamu.." Dldr! Drama, romance, sad, yaoi, bxb, VKook ; KookV ; KookMin


**Prolog**

Harusnya malam ini ia sudah pulang ke rumah. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yonghyun dan membantu anak itu mengerjakan tugas yang gurunya berikan di sekolah. Jungkook memijat pangkal hidungnya, menengok ke arah jam tangan rolex dan jam dinding yang di pasang di ruangannya. Tepat di samping pintu, berhadapan dengannya. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, jelas-jelas keduanya di atur agar selaras, berdetik bersamaan. Mungkin Dosen universitasnya menyesal telah memberikan kelulusan untuk pemuda itu.

* * *

"Dear You"

Dia tampan, berkecukupan, dan seiingatnya hidup dengan Jimin dan anak laki-lakinya baik-baik saja sampai nama Kim Taehyung terselip di kehidupan nya

Taehyung siapa? Jungkook bingung, dia datang seenaknya lalu mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kau gila-"

"Ya, Karenamu.."

Vkook/KookV/KookMin

Kim Taehyung-Jeon Jungkook-Park Jimin

* * *

"Jeon-"

"Ya apa!" Ia bersingut mundur, sedikit memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menyilang, yang kanan di atas yang kiri. Lalu menatap pemuda busan itu dengan heran.

"Hfft, maafkan aku Mingyu. Aku hanya.. hanya-"

"Calm down Kook, kau terlalu tegang. Mungkin segelas kopi akan menenangkanmu, tunggu sebentar." ah, baik sekali. Kadang Jungkook merasa tidak enak juga. Ia lelah dan Mingyu pasti tidak jauh beda darinya. Sejak ia bekerja 6 tahun disini, Mingyu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti keadaannya.

Sangat dekat, sampai Yonghyun hafal kalau setiap Sabtu sore laki-laki Tan itu akan datang ke rumah dengan sekotak donat warna-warni kesukaannya.

Coklat dengan topping buah, Jungkook ingat itu, Yonghyun pasti akan mengambilnya duluan lalu berlari ke depan TV, menyetel channel nomer 24, Pororo. Kesukaan keduanya di sabtu sore setelah Mingyu yang datang dengan donat.

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak presdir yang akan datang besok pagi?" Jungkook mengendurkan otot-otot tangannya, bekerja 11 jam di depan laptop dan berkas-berkas penting cukup untuk membuat tangannya linu.

"Pendapatku?" Ulangnya, Mingyu hanya mendengus menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya.

"... well, dia juga belum datang. Aku belum pernah melihatnya."-lanjutnya sembari membandingkan laporan keuangan minggu lalu divisinya dan minggu sekarang. Naik, tampaknya ia harus turun ke bawah dan melihat langsung kinerja bawahannya, kalau baik, mereka berhak Jungkook ajukan bonus kepada presdirnya.

Mingyu berdehem, membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya pulang.

"Ku dengar presdir Kim mempunyai tiga anak, satu anak laki-laki dan lainnya perempuan. Aku pernah melihat anak tertuanya Kim Taeyeon, dia sangat cantik dan kabarnya ia juga sudah bertunangan dengan pengusaha asal Jerman dan anak laki-lakinya.." Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya membalik lembaran kalkulasi, ia memperhatikan Mingyu. Entah kenapa pembahasan anak laki-laki presdir Kim menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi dengar-dengar ia baru lulus dari study di universitas Ohio untuk gelar masternya."

"Berarti dia punya kemungkinan besar menjadi pewaris perusahaan ini?"

Ya, kata Mingyu. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dirinya di lingkupi rasa penasaran, Ayahnya saja-Presdir Kim Hyosang sangat berwibawa, bagaimana dengan anaknya? Entahlah, yang pasti Jungkook harus memikirkan makanan cepat saji apa yang akan ia beli nanti untuk makan malam, Yonhyun pasti sangat kelaparan sekarang. Ugh-

"Kook?"- ya? Dia melamun, tidak sadar Mingyu telah berdiri di depannya dengan tas laptop yang sudah dijinjing. Waktunya pulang. Dan Jungkook senang mengingatnya.

.

.

Shoo..

Bibirnya tertarik kesamping, tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Terus ia ulangi, meniup kaca mobil dan membuat pola-pola abstrak. Sopir pribadinya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah sang majikan.

"Apa ini Seoul? Pak Kang?" Anggukan singkat sebagai jawabannya. Sudah lama sekali, tangannya sampai lupa rasa dingin ini. Ya, meskipun di Amerika sana juga dingin melebihi ini tapi tetap saja.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini" ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok kursi penumpang, matanya tidak lepas dari jalanan yang ia lalui. Mengingat-ingat kapan pohon di pinggir jalan itu menguning dan sejak kapan ada lampu merah ada di jalan ini. Dalam hati menertawai dirinya, udik sekali seperti orang desa.

.

.

"Yonhyun papa pulang~" Jungkook menahan pekikannya saat melihat anak itu tersandung karpet dan menabrak boneka beruang besar di depannya. Lucu, terlalu lucu.

"Astaga Yongie, pelan-pelan sayang, Papa tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Sesosok laki-laki pendek berlari dari dapur, menghampiri keduanya. Ia langsung membantu Yonghyun berdiri.

"Pfft,

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi melihat tingkah manis anaknya yang langsung berlari lagi menghampirinya sambil berkata 'papa pulang papa yeay-"

"Lihat jagoan papa, hung? Apa hari ini kau merepotkan Chim chim appa lagi?" Yonghyun memekik riang saat Papanya mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendong dirinya erat sambil mencium kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Uh-uh, ndaa, Yongyong nda ngerepotin Appa ko pa, iya kan appa? Yongyong nda berantakin mainan sama Yongyong juga udah ngerjain tugas merangkai dari ibu guru!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, pipinya bergerak-gerak lucu saat sedang bercerita. Jungkook mencium kening anak itu. Malaikat kecilnya tumbuh dengan baik.

''Benarkah itu Chim?"

"Ya, Yonghyun sangat pintar hari ini, Yongie ayo turun biarkan papa ganti baju dulu sayang."

Yonghyun pindah kegendongan Appanya. Yonghyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia masih merindukan papanya. Sangat.

.

.

"Appa~Yongyong ngantuk ung-" Yonghyun menarik ujung sweater Jimin-appanya, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sayu. Ia mengangkat anak bersurai kemerahan itu dan membawanya ke kamar, menidurinya.

Jungkook terdiam di depan TV, mengganti-ganti channel random, ia baru selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Kenapa ia sangat bodoh sampai bisa terantuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Jungkook?" Ya? Ia menoleh saat namanya di panggil. Dan tersenyum hangat saat tau itu Jimin. Jungkook mengeser sedikit duduknya agar Jimin bisa duduk disana.

"Yonghyun sudah tidur?" Laki-laki manis itu meraih gelas susu di depannya. Jungkook selalu tau bukan hanya Yonghyun yang butuh susu, Jimin-nya juga. Bedanya kalau Yonghyun suka vanila dan Jimin stroberi. Sama, sama-sama menggemaskan di matanya.

"J-jungkook-" Jimin terdiam saat wajah mereka sangat berdekatan. Seperti adegan di film-film saat pemeran laki-laki akan mencium sang wanita. Jungkook terlihat sangat tampan dengan matanya yang tegas dan rambut basah itu. Ugh, Jimin jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Pipimu Chim, ada bekas susu." Dan ia sadar yang dicium itu pemeran wanita, sedangkan ia sendiri laki-laki. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Melanjutkan acara minum susu nya yang tertunda dan membiarkan Jungkook menikmati tayangan olahraga. Manchester United menang? Entahlah, yang pasti Jimin senang saat melihat Jungkook bahagia melihat tim favoritnya menang.

.

"Ini sudah malam." Ia menekan tombol merah di remote TV, mematikannya secara sepihak. Jimin tidak mau Jungkook sakit kalau tidur terlalu malam. Sudah kerja di kantor lebih dari 10 jam sekarang mau bergadang? Tidak, tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah ia ijinkan.

"Sepuluh menit lagi ya ya, please~"

"Tidur Jungkook tidur ini sudah malam asal kau tau, setengah-dua-belas lewat." Ejanya pada jam dinding digital di atas TV. Jungkook melipat lengan piyama birunya ke atas, kalau begini sih sudah final. Jungkook tidak akan bisa mengganggu-gugatnya. Pasrah ia berjalan ke arah kamar. Kamar yang berpintu jati berlapis pewarna putih sintetis dan berukiran klasik di pinggir-pinggirnya. Kamar mereka.

"Aduh-" Jimin hampir terjatuh, badannya bertabrakan dengan badan Jungkook, merutuki pertumbuhannya yang lambat di banding Jungkook. Padahal ia lebih tua, tapi tinggi anak itu jauh di atasnya. Jimin mendengus.

"Chim,

"Hm?"

Cup, Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook mencium keningnya, lalu menggengam kedua tangannya. Menatapnya lembut seolah-olah ia adalah keindahan yang akan hancur bila di kasari.

"Terimakasih," Jungkook menyatukan kening keduanya. Mengecup hidung Jimin perlahan. Rasanya air matanya akan keluar kalau Jimin tidak ingat kalau ia tidak boleh cengeng. Sudah sering Jungkook memperlakukannya sebegitu manisnya, ia merasa sangat senang sampai hatinya berdebar tidak karuan sekaligus ingin menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Sama-sama, bodoh." dibalas Jungkook dengan cengiran.

"Oh Iya Chim, rambutmu-

"Ha?" Ia memegangi rambut gulalinya. Lantas pipinya bersemu merah, ia lupa melepaskan ikatan di poninya sejak tadi. Ugh, Sejak kapan, astaga astaga..

"Kau seperti buah peach dengan tangkai daun." Ucapnya enteng sembari memainkan kuncir poni itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Jungkook! Yak!"

"Sudah malam, tidur tidur~" ia menggendong Jimin di pundaknya. Membawa keduanya masuk ke kamar. Mengabaikan debaran jantung yang lebih tua. Jimin mati-matian menahan rona merah di pipinya.

Jeon Jungkook, bodoh.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Find this fanfic on wattpad greyjeonz


End file.
